Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love
Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love 'is the sixth song of the 1975 musical A Chorus Line and is the first part of the montage. Synopsis The song is about growing up and adolescence. Lyrics [[Val Clarke|'Val Clarke]]: 'Hello twelve. [[Richie Walters|'Richie Walters]]: 'Hello thirteen. [[Maggie Winslow|'Maggie Winslow]]: 'Hello love. [[Al DeLuca|'Al DeLuca]]: 'Changes, oh! [[Bebe Benzenheimer|'Bebe Benzenheimer]]: 'Down below. [[Diana Morales|'Diana Morales]]: 'Up above. '''Val Clarke: '''Time to doubt! [[Mike Costa|'Mike Costa]]: 'To break out! '''Richie Walters: '''It's a mess! '''Maggie Winslow: '''It's a mess! [[Paul San Marco|'Paul San Marco]]' & Judy Turner : '''Time to grow! '''Maggie Winslow & Al DeLuca: '''Time to go! [[Connie Wong|'Connie Wong']]', Bobby Mills & Richie Walters: Adolesce! 'All: '''Adolesce! Too young to take over! Too old to ignore! '''Al DeLuca: '''Gee, I'm almost ready! '''All: '''But what for? There's a lot I am not certain of, hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love. [[Mark Anthony|'Mark Anthony]]: 'And from the book, I diagnosed my own appendicitis, next day I went to our doctor down the block, sure enough, acute appendicitis, they rushed me right to the hospital! Well, I figured this book would cover everything the rest of my life. Then, when I was thirteen, I had my first...wet dream. I went straight to the book. 'Milky discharge, milky discharge, milky discharge...'. Gonorrhea! I was in shock I mean, gonorrhea! Before I'd even started! I was terrified, I couldn't tell my mother I had gonorrhea! So the book said drink a lot of water. [[Zach|'Zach]]: 'Is that all the book said? '''Mark Anthony: '''No, it said take penicilin...structo...something or other, but I couldn't do that 'less I told somebody. So all I could do was drink the water, and I drank like 20 glasses a day. For three weeks! I almost drowned! Finally I went to the confession and when I told the priest that I had gonorrhea, he was in as much shock as I was. 'Who have you been with, my son?' 'Nobody! Nobody!' 'Then how can you have gonorrhea?' Well I told him about the book's diagnosis about a 'milky discharge', and he set me straight. Which was the only time the church ever helped me out. Well I was... '''Connie Wong: '''Four foot ten! Four foot ten! That's the story of my life! I remember when everybody was my size! Boy was that great! But then everybody started moving up, and there I was, stuck at four foot ten, four foot ten! But I kept hoping and preying, I used to hang from a parallel bar by the hour, hoping I'd stretch, just an inch more. Because I was into dancing then, and I was good! And I wanted so much to grow up to be a prima ballerina! Then I went out for cheerleader! And they told me 'No dice! You'll get lost on the football field, the pom-poms are bigger than you!' I spent my whole childhood waiting to grow... '''Val Clarke: '''Tits! When am I gonna grow tits? '''Paul San Marco: '''Secret, my whole life was a secret. '''Mike Costa: '''One little fart! And they called me stinky for three years! No! '''All: '''Goodbye twelve, goodbye thirteen, hello love! '''Bebe Benzenheimer: '''Robert Goulet! Robert Goulet! My god! Robert Goulet! '''All: '''Oh! Down below! Up above! [[Don Kerr|'Don Kerr]]: 'Playing doctor with Evelyn! '''All: '''La-la-la '''Richie Walters: '''I'll show you mine! '''All: '''La-La! '''Richie Walters: '''You show me yours! '''All: '''La-la [[Kristine Urich|'Kristine Urich]]: 'Seeing daddy naked! '''All: '''Time to grow! Time to go! [[Sheila Bryant|'Sheila Bryant]]''': '''Surprise! '''All: '''La-la-la! '''Sheila Bryant: '''Mom and dad were doing it! '''Bobby Mills: '''I'm gonna be a movie star! '''Connie Wong: '''But you see, the only thing about me that grew was my desire. I was never gonna be Maria Tall Chief. I was just this peanut on pointe! That was my whole trick, my size. And still is, God, in my last show I was 32 and played a fourteen year old brat! '''Zach: '''Aha! The year of the chicken! (Richie clucks) '''Connie Wong: '''So I got caught! But I don't look it! And I shouldn't knock it! 'Cause I've always been able to work, from the time I was five in 'King and I! 'King and I! Up 'til now, I've never stopped, 'cause whatever I am, I am... Trivia * There is a small line of chords in Connie's bit which match the chords of the chorus of At the Ballet. Category:Songs Category:A Chorus Line Songs